


The smallest of hands

by eternalqueenofthemyscira



Series: The Adventures of a Clan of Two [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, ManDadlorian, Mando is doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalqueenofthemyscira/pseuds/eternalqueenofthemyscira
Summary: While Din makes crucial repairs to the Razor Crest in order to escape from the ice planet, a small gesture gives him the strength to carry on.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: The Adventures of a Clan of Two [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556641
Comments: 25
Kudos: 279





	The smallest of hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by that literal 3 second scene in episode 10 where Mando is on the outside of the Crest and Baby is watching him from the inside. Spoiler warning in case you haven't seen episode 10!

Din Djarin sighs for what must be the millionth time in his life. He stares at the mangled remnants of what truly has never been the greatest functioning ship in the galaxy, but had still managed to get the job done. There was always something wrong with it, yet he never seemed to have time to fix it. Now, he has no other choice. 

His meager box of tools rest by his feet as another cold gust of wind chills him to his bones. As much as he understands that his armor is for protection, he couldn’t have been the first Mandalorian to complain about just how freezing the armor could be. Would it really have been so bad to find a way to put a heating unit underneath the armor? Maybe a heating and a cooling unit. He still shudders when he remembers how long and hot that trek on Tatooine had been just a day ago. Maybe his wishes in that moment of being somewhere cooler had been heard by some cruel higher power. 

He pushes those thoughts from his head, instead choosing to focus on the task on hand. Any hope his small group had of getting off this planet was resting on him. It wasn’t the heaviest burden he ever beared. Still, he swore he could feel the weight of the planet on his shoulders. 

After what had felt like hours, he had finally been able to seal up this part of the ship. A deep part of him was so afraid that his work pressurizing the cockpit wasn’t even going to work, dooming them all. This was the last idea he had to save them all and if it didn’t work, he had no idea what he would do next. 

Picking up his tool box, he made his way up towards the outside of the cockpit. After this, the repairs that he would be able to make were done. All he could do was hope that it was enough. 

Snow coated the outside of the ship and he had to carefully wipe it off. A thin layer of ice coated the transparisteel of the cockpit, so he cleared off a small spot so that he could look inside. The Child was playing with the small metal ball, the first toy he had ever been given. Din had gotten a few more toys for him, but still the Child’s favorite always seemed to be the ball. The Frog Lady calmly watched the Child, a job he could only hope she would soon be doing with her own children. 

Surveying the damage to the ship’s hull, it seemed like he would have his work cut out for him. The tears looked deep and long with wires of every color jutted out in all directions. It would be a miracle if he could get this to be at least functioning. 

Just as he kneeled down to find the wire clamps, a wave of frustration and exhaustion moved over him. His body was screaming at him to just take a short rest or else risk falling asleep right then and there. Standing back up again, he gently leaned his helmet to rest against the transparisteel of the ship. Just a moment’s rest and then he’d be able to finish. Closing his eyes, his thoughts continued to fall around him like the constant snow. 

He was still growing used to fighting for others. So much of his life had been spent alone, wandering the galaxy merely searching for work that would let him do what he had always done: fight. Ever since the Child had come into his life, his entire world had changed. If he was fully honest with himself, going back to save the Child had been the best decision he had made in his entire life. There was nothing he wouldn’t do if it meant the Child could live a good life. His precious ad’ika could only live that life if he managed to get them off this planet. 

A small coo got his attention. Opening his eyes, he saw the Child standing on the dashboard of the ship with his eyes wide and full of concern. That made Din’s heartstrings pull nearly out of his chest. The Child never should have reason to be worried about him, it should have been the other way around. 

Din sucked in a deep breath and spoke loudly, “I’m alright, ad’ika. I was just resting my eyes for a moment.” 

Almost immediately, the Child’s face of concern shifts into one of pure joy. A smile grows quickly across the Child’s face as he giggles to himself. Clutched in one tiny hand is the metal ball, which he presents to Din. 

He chuckles to himself, “Uh huh, I see it. It sure is shiny.” 

Disappointed, the Child attempts to push the ball through the transparisteel to Din. When he notices it won’t go through, a small whine reverberates through Din’s entire being. The toy was such a large source of comfort to the Child, had he been trying to share that comfort with him? 

“You hang onto that for me, okay? I’ll be back in there before you know it. Then we can play as much as you want. I promise.” He responded. 

That earned him a broad smile as the Child gently placed the ball down. He never was sure just how much of his words the Child was able to understand, considering how he couldn’t even form any of his own. Yet it always seemed like he understood what was going on around him. 

The Child took a few steps forward and rested his hands against the transparisteel, now seeming to wish that he could be out there with Din. Without even being conscious of his movements, Din moved both of his hands to rest over the Child’s. A swell of affection rushed into his chest and made him feel as if he was suffocating. He could still see the Child’s face, which seemed to be at peace for the first time since the crash landing. Knowing he had been the one to calm him made him feel a sense of pride. 

He can see the Child’s mouth moving in one of its signature babbles. It takes him a moment to concentrate hard enough on what the Child is attempting to say. 

“Boo-eh!” Huh. That was a new one. 

The Child gently smacked his hands against the glass, “Boo-eh! Boo-eh!”

Now it clicked in his brain. Buir. Any prior attempts he had been making to hold back his emotions completely left his mind as he choked back a sob. This was the first time he had been called buir. 

“Yes, ad’ika. I’m right here. Your buir is right here. I always will be.” 

He rested his helmet against the transparisteel to gaze closer at his Child, his beloved ad’ika. The Child mimicked his actions to rest his head against his own, an affectionate action that Din typically did before laying the Child down for a nap. 

As much as he wanted to stay in that moment forever, he knew he had to keep working. He felt more energized than he had in his life, finally having the energy it would take to finish his work. 

Slowly he pulled away, “I’m almost done. I’ll be there soon, ad’ika.” 

Despite no longer being pressed against the cockpit, the Child remained there to watch him. Those two little hands gave him all of the strength he had so desperately needed. They had given him the push he needed to continue with his work. And once he was done, he had a promise to fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any kudos/comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
